machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn: Collision
“Sorry, Karma.” Piper teased Lima. “You should always call shotgun! Next time -- “ her teasing was cut short by the brilliance of something indescribable, a feeling of raw power striking like a lightning bolt. Instantly the three Neos felt drawn somewhere inexpressible, somewhere a vast supernova of colors and blinding radiance exploded taking over their vision, the rest of the world ceased to exist as it was washed away in data and an unimaginable sensation. Time stopped to the trio of Neos, though to anyone else it may have appeared no longer than the blink of an eye. They snapped back into consciousness as if suddenly jolted awake from a sound sleep, disoriented from the shock. Piper’s hoverbike wavered side to side as her cognizance returned. Everything was quiet, she could hear the hum of the engine, but the familiar buzzing of other Neo’s nearby took more than a few seconds to return, and even after it did, none of them ‘spoke,’ not at first. Blood dripped onto the hoverbike, as Piper blinked back the crimson tears obscuring her view. Holy shit! We need to focus on the mission at hand. Dove told the younger two Neos in a solemn voice. You both saw that too, right? Piper asked warily, a hint of panic creeping into her voice. Tell me I’m not glitching out. If you’re glitching, I’m glitching. Wren replied, his voice on edge as well. What was that? What was that? Something to do with the fucking anomaly? Piper guessed, though why it affected the other two she couldn’t figure out. I never saw anything like — Focus on the mission at hand! Doves ‘voice’ came in stronger. We’ll sort it out later. The Alphas who were all left out of their respective Neo’s experience traded glances. Foxtrot broke the tension. “Now you know why we don’t like letting you guy’s drive.” Dove tried to elbow Fox but only ended up hurting herself forgetting he was wearing armor. “Shaddup Clover!” “Dare I asked?” Romeo asked a little concerned to Piper. “I wish I knew.” She replied. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.” “You realize you are about to fling me through a window …” Romeo explained demonstrating with his hands. “ … oh and following that up with a hail of bullets from the LMG, the epitome of careful!” “If had a credit for each time I flung you somewhere dangerous, I’d have a shit ton of credits, but it doesn’t make me worry any less. What kind of Neo would I be if I said go-be reckless?” “Realistic?” Romeo teased. “Be half reckless, just come back to me in one piece, Romeo.” *** Sy had no time. She had no strength. She tried to stand back up, but every single muscle in her body felt so sore as to scream out in protest. “Get up, n*gga bitch,” she mumbled at herself through gritted teeth. “Get up or you’re fuckin’-” “Dead,” a gruff male voice said above her, and Sy felt the bottom of a boot land on the back of her neck. Her face was slammed into the shallow puddle of vomit, breaking her nose, and she cried out in pain. The voice chuckled and said: “That’s what you get for not coming nicely.” “Get your foot off her head Garn and pick her up.” Shard was still shaking from the brush with that… power. She had been in the presence of their God before, but nothing like this. Inside the Exotech mask, her face was a mess of blood and tears. The brute followed orders and dragged Sy roughly to her feet with one hand while holding his weapon leveled at the open doorway with the other. Keller wandered in from the other room twirling a pair of red panties around his finger. Grinning he gave them a deep sniff and bellowed out a blast of air. “What softener do you use?” he asked waving the underwear towards Sy. “Yo’ mom’s tears.. of disappointment...” Sy managed to quip hoarsely, baring her teeth at Keller. Her throat still ached from vomiting and she barely had the strength to lift her head. Keller didn't retort but punched her in the ribs. Garn chuckled. “For fuck sake Keller, I said to check the windows not raid her underwear drawer. Let's get the fuck out of here, the Neo is close, I can almost…” *** Knock knock, OSEC. I’m giving you one and only chance to surrender. Piper offered the rogue Neo before they arrived at the apartment building. No? Nothing? “ …. and boom goes the dynamite!” Romeo said firing a flashbang through the window into the room. Sy's reflexes were as shot as the rest of her body and she cried out in alarm as her senses were knocked out by the crack, so loud in this small space, and simultaneous blinding flash. As she was dropped on the floor, she wondered briefly whether she should have accepted the offer to escape after all.